Electronic proximity sensing is used in a great variety of applications including handheld telecommunication devices, alarm systems, and the like. Present proximity sensing devices vary greatly in their sensitivity to nearby objects, but are lacking in high-sensitivity capabilities, especially in simple low-power systems.